


Hathor's Revenge

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fondling, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: What if SG-1 hadn't been captured by Hathor until after s3episode18 Shades of Gray? What if her revenge plans were more personal? What if Janet had been with SG-1 when they were captured?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Hathor's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've warned for Rape/Non-Con to be safe. The content is slightly more explicit than what you would find in an episode. Probably NSFW at any rate.

The well-muscled Jaffa approached his Queen, bowing low. “I bring news, my Queen.”

The red-haired beauty sitting upon the throne snapped her fingers, dismissing the other servants. “Speak.”

“SG-1 has been spotted on a small mining world belonging to Klorel, spawn of Apophis. The local slave population suffers from various maladies, and the Tau’ri have dispatched their healer along with SG-1 to offer assistance.”

Hathor smiled. “Then we must spring our trap. I have waited many months to exact my revenge. Are the mind control devices ready?”

“Yes, my Queen. They await your inspection in the lab.”

Hathor held out her hand, and her First Prime guided her down the steps of the dais. He followed two steps behind as they strode through the corridors of the Al’kesh, nodding to the saluting Jaffa as they passed. They had managed to lure away many guards from rival System Lords, but Yar’nan feared their force was too small to oppose the formidable SG-1. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, as Hathor was single-minded in her determination to have her revenge. If it were up to him, he would kill the infidels, but his Queen had something much more sinister in mind. He focused his attention on the scientist before him as he explained the workings of the metal headband.

“We reprogrammed the memory recall devices taken from the Tok’ra spy. The Tau’ri females will see what you wish them to see, my Queen. They will not know the memories are not real. With any attempt at tampering, the bands will emit an audible alarm, which should deter them from removing the device.

Hathor frowned. She preferred certainty, but she did not want to miss this chance. “Very well. Take the personal cloaking device and a small group of Jaffa. Try and take SG-1 and the doctor when they are alone. Be watchful of O’Neill and the Shol’va; they are experienced warriors.”

Yar’nan bowed and took his leave.

* * *

Colonel Jack O’Neill pulled on the chains securing his wrists to the wall of the Al’kesh to no avail. He was bound tight. He caught the eye-roll of fellow prisoner and teammate, Dr. Daniel Jackson. “What?”

“Nothing.” Daniel tried to scratch an itch on his nose by rubbing it against his bicep. Their Jaffa captors had taken his glasses, so he was virtually blind. “Do you think they’ve got Sam and Janet?”

Jack fidgeted. He hated not knowing. The colonel had witnessed too much during his years in special ops not to be worried. He needed to distract himself and Daniel. “Did you recognize the marks on their foreheads?”

It worked. Daniel’s brow furrowed in concentration. “That’s odd.”

“What?”

“Now that you mention it, there was something off about their symbols.”

“Off? How?”

“Well, I think I counted four different symbols.”

“I thought each System Lord only had one mark.”

“Yes. Which is what’s odd. It’s like there are Jaffa from four different System Lords.”

“Does that help us?”

“I’m not sure. I’d have to know why they are co-operating.”

Jack rattled his chain and raised an eyebrow.

“Look, I know SG-1 has been a pain in the mitka for some of them, but I hardly think we would warrant such an alliance. The System Lords are always fighting each other. Well, according to Jacob and the Tok’ra.”

Jack closed his eyes. J _acob. Look, buddy, Sam may be in trouble, so if you can hear me, please find her._ Jack knew the possibility of a last-minute rescue by the Tok’ra was slim. He also knew Hammond wouldn’t be sending in the calvary as they were prisoners on a ship heading towards who knows where. No, SG-1 would have to get themselves out. So, all they had to do was get free, find Carter, Frasier, and Teal’c and steal a ride. _Piece of cake._ Jack pulled on the chains again.

* * *

Hathor attached the mind control device to her two female prisoners, restrained and unconscious on the metal table. Carter and Fraiser had proven formidable opponents, and Hathor would not underestimate them again. She leaned close, “Colonel Jack O’Neill.” She watched the two monitors as images of daily interactions with the colonel sped past. She stomped her foot in frustration and was about to switch off the device when something interesting popped up on Major Carter’s screen. Colonel O’Neill kissing a native woman named Laira on some planet. He was not in uniform, and his body language was unmistakable. Whereas most of the other images had sped by, this one lingered. When the colonel finally broke away from the embrace, he brushed past Carter without a glance. _Interesting_. Carter stirred.

The scientist at the control station on the second level powered down the device.

Hathor spun on him. “Fool! I finally have what I need. Turn it back on!”

“My Queen, the subject is waking. The probe is only effective while she is unconscious. Let her rest. The recording will give you clues to probe the memory further.”

Hathor scowled at the impudent man. She should have him killed for daring to contradict his Queen. But, she still needed the annoying little man. And he had a point. Hathor ordered more sedative to be administered to Carter.

She turned her attention to the doctor. The petite woman had remained unconscious, but her close proximity to Carter prevented further probing. Perhaps it was time to check on the Shol’va. Her First Prime had been interrogating him for the last two days. Surely, he would have some information.

* * *

The stench of blood, sweat, and charred flesh almost overwhelmed Hathor as she entered the interrogation chamber. The traitor, Teal’c, hung unconscious from an eye hook in the ceiling. She noted that the prodigious application of the pain stick had causedfluid to ooze from the prisoner’s symbiote pouch. Teal’c was alive, but barely. “What have you learned?”

Yar’nan bowed low. “He has not broken, my Queen. He tells us nothing.”

“Perhaps you are not persuasive enough.” She glanced significantly at a well-muscled Jaffa standing guard. The threat was implicit.

“My Queen, he is close to death. As is his symbiote. Even direct application of the pain stick to his symbiote has not broken him. But, I have an idea, if my Queen permits.”

“Speak.”

“He has asked about the others. It is rumored that he has become quite attached to the Tau’ri. He is fond of them. Perhaps if he was forced to watch their interrogations, he might be moved to speak.”

Hathor considered the idea. Strategically she knew she should just let the traitor die. But, Teal’c had been instrumental in her defeat along with Carter and Frasier. Perhaps this idea held merit. “Very well. When the time comes, bring him to where O’Neill and my beloved are being held. But do not underestimate him.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Yar’nan bowed low and resumed his watch.

* * *

Jack stirred at the approaching sound of stomping boots. During the two weeks, he and Daniel had been chained to the wall, they had no news of their other teammates. Jack had told Daniel that they had likely escaped capture to keep the archaeologist’s spirits up. Those hopes were dashed when the door to their dimly lit cell opened. Carter and the Doc accompanied the First Prime, Yar’nan. They were unbound and from what Jack could see, unharmed. The same could not be said for Teal’c, who was dragged by two burly guards. He was an unconscious mess. “Carter. Doc.”

“Colonel,” Carter snarled.

As she approached, Jack noticed the metal band with two Tok’ra memory devices. He wondered at the purpose of the second one, as he had only known of one being used at a time. The device attached to her right temple blinked rapidly. _Uh, oh_. He expected Carter to wince in pain as a memory was triggered. But instead, she smiled evilly and motioned for the Jaffa guards. Jack found himself stripped to his boxers and chained from an eye hook in the ceiling. One of the guards kicked his feet apart before fastening them to the floor. _Okay, this wasn’t good. C’mon Daniel, Teal’c. I need at least one of you awake._

As if hearing Jack’s thoughts, Daniel woke. He noticed Jack missing and called out. “Jack?”

“Here, Danny.”

Jack pictured the myopic archaeologist squinting toward the sound.

“Sam! Janet! Are you okay!”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Sam snapped. “You’ll get your turn soon enough.”

“What? Sam?”

Janet walked passed Jack and over to where Daniel was chained. She wore a matching headband to Sam’s and had the same glassy-eyed look. Jack couldn’t quite make out what she had in her hands.

“Here. We don’t want you to miss any of this.”

“What’s going on? Why haven’t you freed us?”

Whatever Daniel said next was muffled around a gag. _This was definitely not good. “_ So, Carter, I see you’ve made friends. Gonna introduce me?”

“Like you did, Colonel? On Edora. On Argos.”

Jack puzzled over her _response_. _Was she trying to tell him something? On Argos, he had been drugged and then infested with nanites. Was she drugged? Was the headband infesting her brain with nanites?_ His eyes widened in horror at the thought.

“What? You didn’t think you would have to pay for Edora? Thought you could charm and joke your way out of it again?”

 _Pay for Edora?_ He had been stranded on Edora for one hundred days after the meteorite had buried the gate. With no gate and no Earth ship capable of traveling such a great distance, Jack had finally given up the hope of rescue. But his team had come through and done the impossible. He’d been thrown into the whole mess of the undercover sting before he’d had a chance to properly thank them.

“What’s the matter, Colonel. Nothing to say?”

“My lady, perhaps the pain stick, will loosen his lips.”

“No. The Colonel has been trained to resist pain.” Jack watched as Janet whispered something in Sam’s ear. He did not like the looks they were giving him. “The Colonel hates to lose control.” They approached on either side of him and began stroking his torso lightly.

Jack tried not to squirm when they would hit a ticklish spot, but with two beautiful women raking their nails over every inch, it was inevitable. His first flinch was when Sam traced the ridges of his abdominal muscles.

“Ticklish, Colonel? I see you’ve kept up with your crunches. Or was that for Laira’s benefit.” Her expression darkened, and she attacked without mercy.

Jack tried to twist away from her probing fingers, but then Janet joined in, squeezing and prodding his ribcage. She found one of his worst spots, and he could no longer hold in his laughter. “Ooh, I found a good one. I wonder what happens if I do this?”

Jack shrieked.

Meanwhile, Sam had found his happy trail was not only ticklish but caused another part of his anatomy to stir. “Colonel, are you enjoying this?” She backed away and frowned at his burgeoning hard-on.

 _Well, what did she expect?_ He’d always found his second-in-command attractive; Jack wasn’t blind. But he would never act on it. Still, having a beautiful woman stroke the area just above your groin would turn on any heterosexual male. Jack was thankful for the respite as the two women argued over this new discovery.

They approached again. “Janet reminded me of something.”

Jack blinked. _Were they snapping out of it? Maybe he could reach them._ His hopes were dashed by Carter’s next statement.

“Orgasm increases sensitivity.”

Jack’s eyes widened. _Was she suggesting?_ “Carter, no.”

The women directed their tickling to new areas, his pecs, the crease where his legs joined his torso, his ass. Jack howled when they added teeth and tongues into the mix. He was in hell, but he had never been so hard.

“God, I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sam mumbled around a nipple as she alternately lathed, sucked, and bit it.

Janet seemed equally enamored of his ass and testicles. “I think he’s ready, Sam. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?”

Sam shoved the doctor away with a growl. “Back off, Janet. He’s mine.”

“But Sam. I thought you were going to blow him while I tickled his prostate?”

_Oh god. Please no._

“I said back off, Frasier. Go play with Daniel. He looks like he’s been enjoying the show.”

Jack heard Janet flounce off in the direction of Daniel. He thought it prudent to try and reason with his second-in-command. “Carter, no. Don’t do this. Your career. You’ve got a bright future. You can fight this. Someone is making you act this way. I know you don’t want this.”

* * *

Janet stared at Daniel’s groin as she approached. “Someone seems to be enjoying this. I never pegged you for a voyeur.” She prodded at his ribs, making him squirm. “Do you want to be tickled?” Her hands scurried into his armpits. Her position as Chief Medical Officer gave her intimate knowledge of her patients. Her gentle examination sometimes led to certain discoveries, like erogenous zones and ticklish spots.

“No! Janet, stop! Please.”

Her hand snaked lower to his hips and flanks, and Daniel tried to twist away. She continued with her verbal taunts. “Or maybe you like a dominant woman. I have to admit, Sam is even turning me on a little.”

“Janet, please. Why are you doing this?”

“Why? Because it’s fun. And I want to punish you for taking so little care of yourselves when you go off-world. Did you ever think of what that does to me? Seeing you all broken and near death, the others begging me to save you?”

Daniel noticed the device attached to the doctor’s head flash three times. He saw Janet hesitate and then look over her shoulder to where Sam had knelt down in front of Jack. “Janet, you can stop this. You know what kind of damage it will due to Sam’s career if she goes through with it.”

Janet took a step in the couple’s direction, only to grab her headband. Daniel pushed harder, he had to get through to her and break the device’s control. “C’mon Janet. Unchain me so I can help them.”

Her eyes burned with anger. “No! You just want to play with him too! It’s not fair! Why should she have all the fun!” She stomped off to where Teal’c had passed out again. She orders the Jaffa guard to wake him. “Wakey-wakey, Teal’c. You don’t want to miss the show.”

A whiff of a familiar perfume sent a shudder down Daniel’s spine. “Beloved. I am pleased. And it seems so are you.” Hathor traced his erection with a nailed fingertip. He squirmed at the sensation despite his revulsion. He still had nightmares from his time with the Goa’uld queen. “Perhaps, the good doctor is correct. Are you turned on by a helpless O’Neill? Do you wish it were you instead of Samantha?”

“No!” Daniel’s denial sounded pathetic even to his own ears. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what about his two friends’ situation that was turning him on so much. Truth be told, he didn’t care to examine it. Sam and Jack had been flirting from their very first mission. Jack was an unlikely best friend, as men like Jack never got on well with someone like Daniel. _But was he attracted to Jack?_ Daniel had overheard plenty of women on the base remark on the colonel’s rugged good looks. And of course, there were the incidents with Laira and Kynthia that had Sam all worked up. Daniel jumped as Hathor reached inside his boxers. He let his mind drift to Sam. She was a beautiful woman. Just about every man he knew drooled over her. _But, he considered her like a sister._ Or, perhaps that was the lie he told himself for self-preservation, as she clearly had eyes only for Jack.

The door to the cell opened, accompanied by a round of Zat’nik’tel fire. _Someone was coming to their rescue!_

  


* * *

“Marty, don’t shoot!” Jack shouted as the Tok’ra had raised his weapon towards Sam, who had lunged at their would-be rescuer. Thankfully, Martouf’s reflexes were quick, and the Tok’ra was able to restrain Carter without injuring her. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Sam seemed to recognize the man.

“Martouf?”

“Sam!” Jacob Carter rushed to his daughter’s side, glaring at the zip-tie restraints.

“That headband thing had her brainwashed,” Jack said as he shot Martouf a grateful look for shielding him from Jacob’s view as he quickly dressed.

At the sound of Jack’s voice, Sam snarled and lunged towards him. “Whoa! Carter, stop!”

“Sam!” Jacob grabbed her arm and handed her over to the third man, Alwyn. “Take them back to the ship.” He motioned for Teal’c, who had hold of Dr. Fraiser, to follow Alwyn and his daughter. Jacob, never a patient man, turned his attention back to Jack and demanded, “What the hell is going on here?”

“Hathor,” Daniel said as he joined them, rubbing the raw skin on his wrists. “After she escaped the SGC, she started recruiting Jaffa from other System Lords.”

“That’s why they all had different marks?”

“Yeah.”

“How did you figure out it was Hathor?”

“She was here in the room.”

“I didn’t see her.”

“She had one of Nirti’s personal cloaking devices. You were, uh …” Daniel snapped his mouth shut at Jack’s glare. Jacob did not need to know what Sam had been about to do. The archaeologist continued, “Hathor altered the Tok’ra recall devices to brainwash Sam and Janet. Interesting that Sam seemed herself with Martouf and Jacob, but only got agitated when she heard Jack’s voice.”

“Yeah, just great. Can you help them?” Jack’s last question was directed at Jacob.

“We’ll do everything we can. Lucky the devices were not damaged during the rescue. That was quick thinking, Jack. No telling what would have happened if it had taken a jolt of electricity.” Jacob laid a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I think you and Daniel should stay on this ship with Alwyn. He’ll bring you back to a world with a gate, so you can return to Earth.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Jacob’s symbiote, Selmak.

“Colonel O’Neill.”

“Selmak.”

“I am aware of your desire to remain with your teammates; however, your presence will only slow their recovery. As Dr. Jackson has pointed out, their programming appears to be largely directed towards the two of you.”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t like the idea, but he also knew that Jacob would never harm Sam. “You’ll keep us updated?”

“Of course, Jack. You have my word.” Jacob had once again resumed control.

“Okay.” He watched as the two men left for the other ship.

“Are you okay, Jack?”

“Peachy. You?”

“Jack, look, I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but I think you should, Sam was …”

“Shut it, Daniel! There will be no mention of what Sam and the Doc did, were about to do, are we clear?”

“But …”

“I mean it, Daniel. If it goes in the report, word will get around, and people will talk. Sam and Janet don’t need that kind of crap. This wasn’t their fault. And nothing happened anyway.”

“Fine. Fine. I get that. And I wasn’t going to put it in the report. But, if you need to talk about it …”

Jack swallowed his angry retort. He was not the type of guy that talked about feelings, but Daniel was, and apparently, Hathor had spent some more quality time with the archaeologist while Jack had been pre-occupied with Sam and the doc. “Are you okay? Did Hathor, um, …” He waved in the direction of Daniel’s groin.

His friend took a deep breath. “I will be. It will be better when we catch her. I still have nightmares. But, no, she didn’t. She would have if Martouf didn’t arrive when he did.”

“Look, I’m crap at this kind of stuff, but if you wanna stay at my place for a while when we get back.”

“Thanks, Jack. Maybe just until Sam and Janet get back.” As if struck by another thought, he asked cautiously, “do you think Jacob saw?”

“No. Thank god for Marty. He got between us in time.”

“Do you think they’ll remember?”

“God, I hope not.” Jack changed the subject, “Let’s check in with Alwyn. Maybe we can be back at the SGC by lunch.” He strode out of the room, closing the door on any further discussion.

* * *

Sam stowed her rucksack in the trunk of the rental car and checked Teal’c’s hand-drawn map. If she wanted to make the colonel’s cabin before nightfall, she would need to get a move on.

Alone with her thoughts, she reflected on the events of the past few months. It had been a crap year starting with the colonel getting stranded on Edora. She tried to shove the image of the colonel and Laira kissing back into the room of things never to be thought of, but it was too late. During her deprogramming sessions, Selmak cautioned her about burying her feelings, but it was what a Carter always did. _Yeah, because that had worked out so well for them._ So she cautiously opened the door to the locked room as she drove the two-lane state route towards Silver Lake.

Despite her vigorous denials to Janet, Sam had indeed developed feelings for the colonel. Her friend had let it drop, so Sam pretended everything was fine.It was reasonable to miss the daily interactions, the teasing, and the harmless flirting with a friend.And the anger at watching him kiss another woman was because the colonel had brushed her off, not that she was jealous. Well, Hathor blew the lid off that lie. She shuddered at the image of herself kneeling before a bound Colonel O’Neill and at what she had almost done to him.

After spending a month of deprogramming with the Tok’ra, she and Janet had returned to the SGC to find that Colonel O’Neill had retired again. She had puzzled at General Hammond’s kindly, “Bring him home,” on her drive to the colonel’s house. A sympathetic Daniel and Teal’c had dropped her at the airport and wished her luck.

She parked at the end of a semi-circular dirt path and took in the view. The rustic cabin was more substantial than Sam had pictured, surrounded by trees and fronting the infamous pond. She looked for the colonel, smiling at the cloud of smoke and the smell of charred meat emanating from the back. She walked around the side of the cabin onto a recently refurbished deck where the man in question stood at a modern gas grill. He looked up at her approach.

“Carter.”

“Sir.”

“Lose the sir. I’m retired.”

“So I’ve heard. It would have been nice if you had been there when Janet and I returned.” _Whoa. That was snippy. “_ Sorry.”

The colonel shrugged and waved a burger patty at her. “Hungry?”

“Famished. I drove straight from the airport.”

“Carter, why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” From what little information she had gathered from Daniel, she knew she would be facing an uphill battle to get the colonel to talk. “Aren’t you going to ask how I am doing?”

“Jacob kept us informed.” He set down a plate with two burgers on the wooden picnic table and indicated for her to have a seat as he disappeared into the cabin.

Sam blew out a breath and took a seat. The screen door slapped shut, and Jack returned with two raw patties that he threw on the grill. Smoothing the paper napkin from imaginary wrinkles, she averted her gaze and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” She’d anticipated awkwardness, and quite possibly anger, but his indifference was killing her resolve. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

“For what?”

She felt her own anger boil. “How can you ask that? After what I did, what I almost did!”

“It wasn’t your fault, Sam.”

He so rarely used her first name anymore, she looked up. His brown eyes were warm and filled with compassion. Here was the man she had fallen for, holding her blameless when he should hate her.

“I thought—you should hate me.”

Jack turned off the gas to the grill and took a seat beside her. “Do you hate Daniel and me for what we did when Hathor almost took over the base?”

“No, of course not. You were under Hathor’s spell.”

“Well, there you go. Hathor’s method changed, but what happened to you, and the doc was no different.”

“But I almost …”

“Carter, you didn’t. Hathor put those thoughts into your mind.”

“Not all of them.” Sam didn’t dare look at him. She braced herself for what was going to come next.

“What? What the hell do you mean?”

“I was jealous of Laira. Hathor used that memory to brainwash me.”

“Laria? Why? I don’t …”

“Look, it’s my problem. Obviously, you don’t feel the same, so I should go. I wanted to apologize, and I have …”

“Sam, wait.”

“No. Let me go!”

“Sam, please. At least finish your burgers.”

She’d lost her appetite, but the colonel’s pleading look convinced her to sit back at the table. She almost missed his whispered confession.

“You’re not the only one with—issues. If you recall, certain parts of me enjoyed things.”

“That was just biology.”

“You really have no idea of how hot you are, do you?”

“What?” Sam choked on her burger, so she washed it down with a swig of the colonel’s beer.

“Sam, I’ve always found you attractive. Our flirting was harmless because I knew you would never be interested in me. But this thing with Hathor, it made me realize that maybe I wasn’t hiding it so well as I thought. I was afraid that everyone would see how you affected me, and I didn’t want my screw-up to ruin your career. So, I retired.”

Sam mulled over the colonel’s confession. He had omitted any mention of feelings, so it was just physical for him. But maybe if they had sex, she could get over him. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Take me to bed.”

It was the colonel’s turn to choke. He downed the rest of his beer. “What? We can’t.” Jack backed away, hands raised. “Carter, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, Yet.” She stalked towards him, surprised at her own boldness. “I want you.” She ran a hand over the bulge in his jeans. “You want me.” She nipped his neck. “You’re retired.”

“Sam, are you sure?”

Her heart melted a little at his concern. It might only be physical for him, but he was still an honorable man. “Please, Jack.”

That was all he needed as he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the cabin. She would deal with the fallout and her broken heart later.

* * *

Sam had spent enough time sharing a tent with Jack on missions to recognize that he was feigning sleep. He was probably anxious for her to leave, but she wanted to enjoy this moment for a little longer. The sex had been fantastic. Sam was no virgin, but no man had ever made her scream before last night. She smiled at the memory of a drunken conversation with Janet on a girl’s night. They’d rated the guys on their imagined prowess in bed, speculating on all kinds of silly things. _If Janet only knew! God, Sam, get it together. It didn’t mean anything. And maybe it wasn’t even that good for him, which is why he is lying there pretending to be asleep._

A tear escaped before she had time to stop it. She swiped at her watery eyes as she tried to roll out of bed, hoping the colonel wasn’t awake. His right arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. “Sam? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

The gentleness in his voice caused more tears. Sam sniffed and tried to pull away, but he held fast. “No, I’m fine.”

“Sam, please. What did I do?”

“It’s not you. It’s me. I thought I could be okay with it being only this one time, but …”

“Shit.” He rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes, sinking back into the pillow.

Sam used the opportunity to escape and hastily gathered her clothes scattered on the bedroom floor.

“Sam, wait.”

“No. I’m sorry, I need to go.”

“Sam, please.”

She gasped at the utter devastation she saw in his face. Putting her embarrassment aside, she sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand in hers. “No, Jack. It’s not your fault. I knew this didn’t mean anything to you. I thought after this one time, maybe I could get it out of my system, and I could move on.”

She glared when she heard his soft chuckle. “Don’t laugh at me!” She tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast.

“I’m not laughing at you.” He brushed a strand of hair off her face. “I’m laughing at the idea that anything with you could be just sex. I’m not sure where you got such a notion in that big brain of yours, but last night was more than just physical. And I don’t recall ever agreeing to this being only for one night. Unless that is what you want, Sam?”

“No! God, no. I don’t know how or when, but I’ve fallen for you, Jack O’Neill. And now it’s all complicated, and I don’t know what we are going to do.” She buried her face in her hands.

He pulled them away, forcing her to look at him. “Complicated how? I’m retired. We’re not breaking any rules.”

“Hammond wants you back at the SGC.” She burrowed her face into his neck. “What are we going to do?”

“We’ll figure this out, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story fulfilled two different bingo challenges:
> 
> Prompts:  
> Trope Bingo: Round 6 - mind control  
> All Bingo - Jan. 2020 Bingo 4 prompts in 1 story (tickling, voyeurism, bondage & discipline, biting/sucking)


End file.
